This invention relates to a telephone listening comfort enhancement class of devices, and more specifically to a device of this type being an attachable or integral part of a telephone handset with receiver, pivotable and restable against the human head peripheral to an ear and intended primarily as a pivot, sound conducting device, rest and spacer to prevent the receiver housing of said handset from physically pivoting against and/or contacting and resting on said ear which would otherwise cause the latter to be deformed from its natural shape or state.
Under general circumstances, a person using a conventional telephone handset rests and pivots the receiver housing of said handset against an ear, often partially deforming said ear from its natural state, preventing normal or adequate ventilation of said ear, and/or transmitting unsanitary deposits either from ear to receiver or receiver to ear or both, resulting, thereby, often in irritation, excessive heat build up and/or perspiration or general discomfort of said ear and making unsanitary conditions an added possibility.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a simple, inexpensive, single body structure being readily adaptable or integrateable onto or into a telephone handset to avoid the practical necessity of resting and pivoting the receiver housing of said telephone handset directly on an ear during normal operation of said handset.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a simple and inexpensive means of preventing the normal discomforts and unsanitary or unhygenic conditions resulting from otherwise physically resting and pivoting the receiver housing of a telephone handset against an ear.
Another object of the present invention is the enhancement of audio transmission between receiver of a telephone handset and the listener by means of the principle of bone conduction of sound via indirect cranium contact with the present invention, to be designated TLCA, henceforth and being constructed of suitably rigid sound conducting material.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a singular and distinct pivoting means and structure about which the telephone handset may be pivoted in virtually any direction, as for example away from the mouth, while still maintaining contact with the listener in the periphery of an ear and maintaining, thereby, conduction of sound from the receiver in said handset to the intended listener via the sound conducting TLCA device.